Scissorhands
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Lo único que quiero es amor, ¿es eso demasiado pedir? Tal vez si no hubiera nacido así, sería feliz. Todo es culpa de estas manos de tijera.
1. Agonía

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ni la canción Scissorhands me pertenecen, crédito a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Advertencia: Rating M por el nivel de dolor (creo que es bastante fuerte y psicológico, así que prefiero asegurar)**

* * *

Agonía, era lo único que podía sentir, ese dolor tan insoportable jamás se iba ni por un instante, no, al contrario, aumentaba en cada momento. Había días que no soportaba tanta presión y me cortaba un poco, sintiendo cómo la sangre se derramaba, haciendo que me tranquilizara y tuviera un poco de paz por tan sólo unos escasos segundos. Cuando caía la noche, me observaba en el enorme espejo del baño, contemplando los estropicios que le había causado a mi piel recientemente.

_Todo es culpa de estas manos._

Si yo no hubiera nacido así, tal vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vivir feliz; sin insultos ni burlas... Pero, eso sería algo generoso por parte de esa mujer llamada destino, cosa que no permite ni aunque le supliques o lloriquees, ella siempre hará y actuará como se le antoje. Yo... Lo único que quiero es amor, ¿es eso demasiado pedir? Todos tienen amor ¿por qué yo no puedo? Después de todo, también soy una persona, la cual tiene una muy extraña enfermedad en las manos.

_Soy un monstruo._

Es verdad... Debo dejar de anhelar lo que no se me permite, tal vez me parezca injusto, pero, aquí nunca se cuenta mi opinión, cómo si fuera un cero a la izquierda, no... El cero tiene un valor, yo no tengo nada. En ese instante, noto cómo la puerta de la mansión es abierta. El pánico empieza a apoderarse de mí, ¿cómo han logrado entrar? Según yo, esa puerta hace muchos años que no se abre.

_Ella me dejó._

Pensaba que ella si permanecería a mi lado para siempre... Fui un idiota al creer que cumpliría su promesa...

_Nuevamente, la gente se burló de mí; comentarios cómo "monstruo", "hijo del diablo" o incluso "ser sin corazón" eran frecuentes cuando paseaba por las calles. Esta vez, quería ir al parque, era algo normal puesto que yo todavía soy un niño de nueve años. Cuando entré, miradas de odio se cernían sobre mí, ¿qué les hice? Sólo he entrado al parque ¿qué tiene eso de malo? De repente, dos niños se acercan hasta donde estoy._

_—Qué haces aquí, éste es nuestro sitio ¡lárgate!—dijo un niño._

_—Pero... Si el parque es de todos—respondí en un susurro._

_—¡Aquí no se permiten monstruos!—gritó una niña. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odian? Yo... No merezco ésto. Sentí cómo los niños me daban patadas y puñetazos por todas partes. _Inconscientemente, caigo al _suelo, con lágrimas en mis ya cristalizados orbes azules. Unas desagradables voces invadieron mi cabeza, diciéndome que era una molestia; algo repugnante que debía morir. Mi resistencia estaba llegando a su límite, rogaba que no se acabara nunca._

_—¡Basta, no soy ningún monstruo!—exploté, sin darme cuenta, mis manos se movieron de aquí para haya, me di cuenta de ello cuando oí los ensordecedores chillidos de los niños. Levanté mi vista del suelo y lo primero que vi fue una pierna, espera ¿una pierna? Miré hacia todos lados y mi vista se debuto en los chicos. Quedé paralizado, yo... Había amputado la pierna de aquella chica. El pequeño la sostenía con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre de ella. Me levanté del suelo y me acerque a ellos, con la intención de ayudarlos, pero, sólo basto con levantarme para recibir un grito de terror. El pequeño corrió, aún con la muchacha en brazos, dejándome solo en aquel lugar—. ¿Por qué nunca puedo hacer nada bien?—murmuré, apartando mis lágrimas en un inútil intento de secarlas, sin embargo, seguían saliendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Sin previo aviso, salí a gran velocidad de allí, sin tener ningún destino fijo, sólo quería alejarme de la sociedad. Finalmente, llegué a un sitio apartado, un bosque para ser exactos, el cual estaba descuidado en comparación con el resto._

_Este lugar es como yo._

_Los árboles son mis ojos; feos y desagradables, los troncos representaban lo mal que estaba mi piel, lleno de golpes, arañazos y cortes hechos por mí. Las hojas eran mis lágrimas; debido a la falta de agua, ninguna de las dos puede sobrevivir. Las malas hiervas eran mis manos; dañinas y molestas, ambos escondían lo inexplorado por el ser humano. El simple hecho de estar aquí ya es suficiente para que mis orbes azules estén nuevamente empapados, manchando todo lo que se encuentra a su paso._

_Yo... Ya no aguantaba más..._

_¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? No le hice nada a nadie, siempre fui amable con el resto, recibiendo a cambio comentarios ofensivos y agresiones tanto físicas como psicológicas. Ya no quería vivir en este cruel mundo... Lo mejor para todos es que desapareciera. Acerqué una de mis manos a mi cuello, empezando a arañarlo con las uñas. La sangre fluía por mi cuello hasta mi ropa, ensuciandola de ese líquido carmín, de todas maneras, pronto dejaré de necesitar ropa. Un rato después de haberme acostumbrado a los arañazos, sentí como me estaba debilitando, decidí profundizar más las cuchillas que tengo por dedos y, debido a la gran hemorragia que estaba teniendo, caí de forma brusca al suelo, quedando incosciente al instante, esperando que llegara lo más rápido posible mi hora._

* * *

**¡Hola pequeños! Aquí les traigo un three-shot, esta parte es corta porque quiero ver que opinan de ésto :33**


	2. Crueles recuerdos y la chica misteriosa

****Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid ni la canción "Scissorhands" me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.****

**Aclaración: Sigue narrando el Len del pasado**

* * *

—Mamá, ¿por qué la gente me mira raro? —pregunté inocente. Era demasiado joven e ingenuo para comprender que las personas normales me odiaban.

—No te miran raro, cariño, es sólo que no son capaces de decirte lo bonitas que son tus manos —respondió con una sonrisa.

_Mentira._

Tan sólo fue una vil mentira, si me quisiera de verdad, me hubiera dicho las cosas como exactamente son; pero no, aprovechó que yo era un simple niño de unos cinco años para meterme mierdas en la cabeza como "la gente no se ríe de ti, se ríen de otra cosa", "no eres ningún monstruo, eres una persona como otra cualquiera" o un patético "no te odian, simplemente quieren ser tus amigos, pero no saben cómo". Todas esas gilipolleces quedaron atrás cuando un día me escapé de casa, con la intención de hacer amigos, pero, bueno, será mejor que lo cuente de forma detallada:

Cuando llegué a la ciudad, intenté acercarme a niños de mi edad, pues tenía todavía la idea que mi madre me inculcó. Nada más acercarme a ellos me dedicaron miradas acusatorias y de odio, yo, extrañado por su comportamiento, me puse en frente de uno de ellos y sonreí—. Hola, soy Kagamine Len, ¿quién e...? —en ese mismo instante, la persona que tenía enfrente de mí me dio una cachetada, tanta fuerza fue la que empleó que giró mi cara al lado izquierdo. Estaba sorprendido, de mis ojos nacieron unas pequeñas lágrimas que no tardaron mucho en salir. Puse mi cabeza tal y como estaba antes de forma lenta, intentando analizar lo ocurrido en ese entonces.

—¡No te nos acerques monstruo! —gritó enfurecido el crío.

—Monstruo... —susurré con un pequeño hilo de voz. Esa palabra se repitió una y otra vez en mi cabeza, oí como un montón de risas crueles se formaban a mi alrededor, colapsando todo en mi interior. Otro infante que estaba por allí me empujó al suelo mientras que el resto se acercaba a mí y comenzaban a golpearme muy violentamente. Nada en mí respondía, sólo era capaz de percibir los golpes y apreciar como ellos disfrutaban viendo mi cara de sufrimiento.

_¡Parad ya!_

La voz pertenecía a mi madre, la cual estaba corriendo a socorrerme. Nada más llegar, empujó a los niños y mi abrazo con fuerza, sentí que estaba llorando por las húmedas gotas que caían por mi espalda.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

—¡Nos han atacado! —contestó uno de los niños, señalándonos a mi mamá y a mí. Era más que obvio que había mentido, pero aquí nunca contaban con la otra versión de la historia, o al menos no nuestras versiones. Oí como unos pasos se acercaban hacia nosotros, con cada paso, la fuerza del abrazo incrementaba. El horror me inundó en todo su esplendor y, como consecuencia, perdí el control de todo, estaba inmóvil e indefenso, suplicando que nada malo pasara... Que iluso fui, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos teníamos a medio pueblo alrededor nuestro, teniendo en sus manos cada uno algo con lo que dañarnos.

—Hijo... Lamento haber sido tan mala madre pero... Ya no hay vuelta atrás, llegó mi hora —dijo voz temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse. Gruesas lágrimas fluyeron por la cara de los dos. Juraría que por la forma en que me abrazaba estaba temblando.

—Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera nacido así no tendríamos estos problemas —murmuré. La ansiedad y la angustia se aliaron y ambas se adentraron en mí, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi ser y paralizando todos mis músculos; sólo era capaz de temblar, ver y llorar. La enfurecida gente ya había empezado a golpearnos, aunque la mayoría de los golpes los recibía la que me dio la vida.

_Pero ocurrió._

Uno de los aldeanos le clavó un rastrillo bien fuerte, atravesando su débil cuerpo. Un ensordecedor chillido fue lo último que pronuncio antes de abandonar este cruel mundo. Quería que todo esto fuera mentira, que sólo hubiera sido un mal sueño del que despertaría de golpe pero... La realidad aplastó todas mis esperanzas al notar un líquido que salía exactamente de la herida. Unas muy notorias risas llegaron a mis oídos al igual que sus caminatas para alejarse del lugar, dejándome ahí solo y sin nadie.

Y eso fue lo ocurrido, ¿triste verdad? Recuerdo que cuando volví a casa mi papá no estaba, esperé y esperé, pero nada, no regresaba y hasta la fecha todavía no había aparecido, ni creo que lo haga. Lo único bueno que me dejo ese bastardo fue el castillo, aunque pude subsistir gracias a toda la fortuna que mi fallecida madre me dejó en su testamento.

_¿Despertarás algún día?_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, realmente me había asustado pues lo escuché muy cerca de mí. Miré en distintas direcciones hasta encontrar a la dueña de esa traviesa voz.

—Ya pensaba que no despertarías nunca —habló la desconocida, con un tono retador y alegre.

—¿Quién eres tú? —me atreví a interrogarle.

—Yo soy...

* * *

**:3 Y ahí lo dejo porque quiero joderos con la intriga para que me dejéis review como negros B3 ?)**

**Ok, bueno, creo que esto lo convertiré en un fic de unos seis o siete capítulos, a saber, pero os puedo asegurar que no va a durar diez capítulos.**

**Y ya, la inspiración me vino justo en mi último día de vacaciones XD ahora no podré actualizar mucho ;-; pero lo intentaré no se preocupen uwu**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Favs? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


	3. El amor de mi vida

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, sus personajes y la canción Scissorhands no es mía. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

—Rin, Kagami Rin —dijo al fin. La escaneé de pies a cabeza, pero me detuve en su cara. Portaba una expresión alegre y unas levemente coloreadas mejillas. Su aspecto era similar a la de una muñeca de porcelana, pareciese que si la tocas se rompe al instante—. ¿No vas a presentarte? —preguntó curiosa. Estaba por hacerlo, mas algo me recordó que no debía, exacto, mis manos. Ese irritante sonido que hacían cuando las movía me recordó la triste realidad en la que vivía.

—Disculpe señorita, pero estar aquí ha sido un error, no debió haber evitado el destino que deseaba —anuncié con melancolía. Arrastré las sábanas hacia atrás, rompiéndolas un poco a pesar del cuidado que tuve. Me puse en pie y caminé lentamente hasta lo que parecía ser la puerta de salida, estaba bastante claro que tu hogar era bastante pobre, en una misma habitación comías, dormías y hacías tus necesidades. Mis "dedos" estaban a centímetros de rozar el pomo de la puerta, pero me detuviste, agarrando mi muñeca para evitar que hiciera nada.

—Aún estás herido —aquella actitud alegre se desvaneció por completo, siendo sustituida por una seria pero que no dejaba de mostrar amabilidad y preocupación.

—No debes preocuparte por un ser erróneo —murmuré, abriendo con mi mano libre la puerta. Sin yo darme cuenta me abrazaste por detrás, evitando cualquier tipo de movimiento que me permitiera irme.

—No voy a dejar que nadie, aunque no lo quiera así, muera —tus palabras resonaron en mi mente como si de un eco se tratase. De alguna forma sentí algo cálido invadiendo mi cuerpo poco a poco, una sensación extraña la cual no experimenté en todos los años de mi vida. Me reconfortaba, tranquilizaba, me hacía... ¿feliz? Una lágrima se resbala por mi pálida mejilla... ¿Por qué estaba llorando? En aquellos momentos no lo lograba comprender.

—Rin... —dije con voz entrecortada mientras volteaba para verte. Las gotas que salían de mi retina iban aumentando cada vez más al igual que la fuerza con la que me abrazabas. Correspondí con cuidado aquel tierno gesto y nos quedamos así unos cuantos minutos. Fue la primera vez que me sentí tan lleno de vida y con ganas de vivir, una experiencia extraordinaria sin duda.

Nos separamos del abrazo y nos miramos, en un momento dado me fijé en tus ojos, en los cuales, si no recuerdo mal, me perdí nada más echarle un simple vistazo. Eran como cascadas de un precioso azul claro, reflejaban inocencia, alegría y ternura; podría afirmar sin miedo a equivocarme que era la misma mirada de un infante que no sabe nada del lado sucio del mundo.

—Mi nombre es Len, Kagamine Len —solté con una sonrisa... La primera que se había formado en mi cara.

Un encuentro tierno ¿no creen? Pues eso no era nada. Con el tiempo Rin y yo nos fuimos conociendo, descubrí su dura infancia, donde su madre era una prostituta y por un descuido la tuvo a ella. Cuando sus jefes descubrieron que estaba embarazada la despidieron. Las cosas no terminan ahí, al contrario, a penas comienza. Con los años, su progenitora inició con unos síntomas que la llevaron a padecer de esquizofrenia. Rin, con una edad de nueve años, soportó los delirios, golpes e insultos a su persona de parte de la mujer que le dio la vida. Los sucesos que vivió su progenitora antes de que naciera ella los sabía por el pequeño diario que llevaba consigo. Ahora no se sabe si su madre está viva o muerta, en ese instante pensé inmediatamente en la muerte, llevaba desaparecida unos cuantos años teniendo en cuenta tu edad, pero seguías con la esperanza de que aparecería. Lo más interesante de todo esto es que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido seguías con una sonrisa en tu rostro, algo que no comprendí en su momento, pero que lo haría tarde o temprano.

Aunque ella me contara todo eso, mi yo de ese entonces era incapaz de contar nada pues no estaba en condiciones de soltar todo, mi estado anímico se encontraba bastante mal —como yo actualmente—.

De ahí en adelante los días monocromáticos fueron sustituidos por un tono rosa. Era feliz, no había ni un solo día que no sonriera. Dejé el castillo en el que vivía y me quedé en tu residencia, algo que te hizo muy feliz, amaba tu expresión de alegría, mi cuerpo sentía una rara sensación cada vez que lo hacías. Nerviosismo, alegría y calor en mis mejillas eran los principales síntomas. No dudé en preguntarte sobre esto y cuando lo hice te ruborizaste y sonreíste. Me explicaste que eso raro que me recorría de pies a cabeza es amor y que, al igual que yo, estabas enamorada de mí. En ese instante pasamos de amigos a pareja. Abrazarnos y besarnos en la mejillas era lo que hacíamos a todas horas. Siempre nos decíamos lo tanto que nos queríamos. Aunque nunca nos besábamos en los labios por timidez, no importaba, había tiempo de sobra. También había dejado de lamentarme tanto por mis manos, mientras estuvieras allí, nada me interesaba... Por desgracia, los momentos de felicidad no duraban para siempre.

Todo ocurrió un día cualquiera, en uno de nuestros paseos por el bosque. Esta vez fuimos al gran lago que había cerca de casa. Paz, tranquilidad y un montón de animales pacíficos, es lo que describía a la perfección ese bonito lugar. Ambos nos sentamos en la orilla del lago; hablando, riéndo y haciendo cosas varias.

—¡Toma Lenny! —exclamáste tan entusiasta como siempre. Dirigí mi vista hacia bajo y vi que tenías una corona de flores la cual no tardaste nada en ponerme. Reí ante tanta ternura a lo que tú hinchaste tus mofletes para luego acompañarme en mis carcajadas.

De la nada, un sonido de alguien pisando las hierbas se hizo escuchar, consiguiendo que nos levantáramos de golpe. Me puse delante de ti por si se trataba de algún peligro, lograr protegerte. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca hasta que reveló al desconocido. Un hombre corpulento de cabello castaño claro con muchas canas grises, ojos marrones y tez blanca. No fue hasta unos segundos después que me percaté de la escopeta que llevaba en su mano.

—¡Al fin te encontré, bastardo! —gritó con furia el adulto.

* * *

**Holi :3 por fin actualizo, llevaba mucho sin escribir en este fic xD pero aquí está el penúltimo capítulo :3 el próximo será el último no sé si algunos ya se esperan lo que pasará con ese hombre misterioso, pero no haré spoilers xD  
**

**Prometo que haré esta semana el último capítulo y daré por finalizada esta historia :'D me da algo de pena, ya que Scissorhands es mi canción favorita uwu pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin.**

**En verdad no debería de estar escribiendo porque me puse mala, pero tenía muchísimas ganas y bueno, aquí me tenéis xD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Follow? ¿Fav? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
